How I met you
by ValzBrownie
Summary: Fran had a baby and Max NEVER knew about it- READ TO FIND OUT MORE!
1. Chapter 1

Heyy! My story is a little different but similar to the actual TV show. Just a reminder if I do this ******** **and the words in **BOLD!** Between the little stars, it means the character is doing an action. Well, hope you enjoy the story!

**Chapter 1**

**In 1987 there was young woman named Fran who was only 19, and had just finished High School but soon in the fall she would start her first year of Beauty School.**

**It was summer of 1987**

**Fran was working in a beauty Salon, sweeping the floor with a broom. A young woman had just walked in the beauty Salon. She was very beautiful, had blonde, short hair and Hazel eyes. **

The young woman: ***at the front desk talking to Fran who also worked at the front desk of the salon* **Hi, I'm Sarah, I'm here for my 11 o'clock appointment ***smiling***

**Fran: **Oh, yes I see your name here, Dottie will be right with you, you can sit down over there** *smiling* **

**Sarah: **Ok thanks ***she sits down in the chairs* **

**Fran: ** ***she looks up* **wait, you look familiar to me ***sitting down next to Sarah***

**Sarah: **Oh, really? I get that a lot

**Fran**: Wait! You're a Sarah, married to the Broadway producer; Maxwell Sheffield

**Sarah: *laughs*** yes, I actually am, Nice to meet you ***she holds her hand out***

**Fran**: ***shakes her hand*** oh it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Fran

**Sarah**: Nice to meet you too Fran

**Fran**: Oh don't mind me asking this but, why, you a beautiful woman, married to a Broadway producer here, at a Beauty Salon in Queens

**Sarah**: Oh ***she laughs*** I know, I'm just here because my friend always told me about this Salon so I just came to try

**Fran**: Ohhh ***she has a look on her face*** Oh, I'm sorry, hold on ***she puts her hand on her mouth and runs to a bathroom***

**Two minutes later**

**Fran**: ***walking in, looking paler*** sorry *sighs* I'm so tired of these morning sickness ***sitting back down next to Sarah***

**Sarah**: You're pregnant, aren't you a little young

Fran: Yeah, I know, I am… almost 3 months actually ***she rubs her slightly, swollen belly*** I'm just a stupid ass like what my mother last called me before my parents kicked me out ***grabbing a mint candy from the glass jar***

**Sarah**: you were kicked out? ***looking shocked***

**Fran: *sitting back down*** yeahh ***she frowns* **

**Sarah**: oh I'm so sorry Fran... But, where do you live now?

**Fran:** In a small apartment upstairs with my friend Val and Dottie

**Dottie oso:** Sarah Sheffield?

Sarah: oh Fran, that's me, well I got to go, but here's my number and street ***hands Fran a piece of paper with writing and numbers on it*** Give me a call, we should go out and talk one day ***smiling, standing***

**Fran: *standing up*** oh thank you so much Sarah *they both hug*

**Sarah: *she softly chuckles*** it's no problem, please give me a call

**Fran**: ok I will ***smiling***

**Sarah: *she leaves***

**Days, weeks, and months pass by. Fran always called Sarah, they both became good friends, almost like sisters, but only went once to the Sheffield's house but did not meet Max because he was out working, as usual and didn't meet Niles either because he was out at the supermarket. But, Fran did get to meet Sarah's children, Maggie, who was almost 7 by the time and was really shy so Fran didn't really see her and Brighton, the trouble maker who was 3 years old and running around the house like crazy. One day, Fran and Sarah went out to eat and Fran was a little jumpy that day. Fran was already 8 months by the time.**

**At the diner, both sitting down and talking**

**Fran**: Sarah, I have something to tell you ***trying to smile***

**Sarah**: What is it Fran? You seem so jumpy and worried today, is something wrong?

**Fran**: Oh no, nothing wrong but I have a favor

**Sarah**: Well what is it? Tell me

**Fran:** ok, I know the baby is going to be born soon, but I'm thinking about… giving you the baby ***looking worried***

**Sarah:** What? Why?

**Fran:** Oh Sarah, It was a huge mistake for me to get pregnant… I'm only 19 years old, my parent kicked me out, I have no money, and the father of the baby left me and ended up in Jail. I can't take care of the baby, please Sarah. ***looking sad, with tears in her eyes***

**Sarah:** Oh Fran, I can't do this, you're the mother and How am I going to tell max?

**Fran: **I know I am, and I'll always be, after the baby's born, you can always bring her...or him to visit me, it will be hard but I would love to see her or him. And… you can tell Max that you are going to be a Godmother and then...After I have the baby, you can just say a little white lie, say I passed away during the birth.

**Sarah:** Fran, I can't lie to him like that… ***she frowns***

**Fran**: Please Sarah, I'm begging you ***tears falls down her cheeks*** I want this baby to have a better life

**Sarah: *she sighs, it's hard for her to see her best friend suffering like this, and especially seeing her cry from times to time*** Ok… so you're not going to breastfeed the baby?

**Fran: *she shakes her head*** I can't, it will be hard for me to give her or him away, and it will be harder if I do breastfeed the baby

**Sarah: *she slowly nods her head*** Ok…

**Fran:** oh Sarah, thank you soo much, you are the best friend I have ever had…well except for Val

***they both Laugh and hug each other* **

**Two weeks pass by, Fran had been deciding to have the baby unattended, at home but Sarah had told her not to and decided to help her with the hospital situation since Fran's parent had harshly disowned her. Finally, the day had come. Fran was lying in bed watching TV but soon her water breaks.**

**Fran: **Uh- oh ***has a scared look on her face* **

**Her friends; Val and Dottie weren't home so Fran reaches for the phone and calls Sarah and tells her that it was time. Max was still not home so she tells Niles that she had to see her friend but didn't say why. Fran, at her apartment, slowly walks to the closet and picks up a small baby bag that Sarah had packed up for her. Soon Sarah shows up and takes Fran to the hospital. **

**3 hours later the baby is finally born. Fran had just woken up from an hour nap and was now holding the baby, with Sarah standing next to her**

**Fran: *her voice starts to break*** Oh Sarah, she's beautiful ***her eyes start fill up with tears***

**Sarah: **I know, that's because she takes from her mother ***they both laugh*** what are you going to name her?

**Fran: *she sighs*** I have been thinking to name her Gracie Annabelle... Sheffield

**Sarah:** I think that's beautiful Fran

**The next day, Fran and Gracie were free to leave the hospital. Sarah drives them back to the small apartment and helps Fran get settled since she was still sore. After awhile on the day before, at the hospital. Fran had told Sarah she wanted to keep the baby and breastfeed her for at least a week. Sarah was glad with Fran decision because she was upset that Fran was going to give the baby to her right away. Fran had begged for Sarah not to tell Max that her baby's was already born because she still wanted their plan to go on. **

**A couple days later… Fran was alone in her room, holding Gracie and it was the night before Fran was going to give Sarah, Gracie to take care of**

**Fran: **Oh, Baby girl I'm going to miss you so much ***caressing Gracie's cheek with her index finger*** But, we'll still see each other right? And you have to remember that… I will ***her voice breaks and she starts crying* **always…always love you

**The next morning, Sarah goes to Fran's apartment to pick up the baby. Everyone was upset that day… Fran, Sarah and even Gracie who was fussy. They talk for awhile and by noon it was time for Sarah to leave. Fran cries so bad and she knew Sarah was always going to visit Fran, bringing the baby with her. Sarah leaves and Fran is already is missing Gracie but she also knew that it was best for Gracie…for her to have a much better life, so she tries working to take her mind off of being upset.**

**Sarah was now home, sitting on the couch holding Gracie, being surrounded by Niles, Maggie, and Brighton…. Sarah had already told them why (the lie about Fran dying during birth) she had the baby with her and that Gracie was now going to be part of their family. But, she still had max to tell.**

**Max finally gets home and sees everyone surrounding Sarah in the living room**

**Max**: Hello, I'm home ***smiling and putting his briefcase on the small table in the foyer***

**Brighton**: Daddy! Come see the baby that mommy has! ***running up to max, smiling and jumping up and down***

**Max**: What? A baby? ***he walks in the living room and sees that Sarah was holding a baby*** Sarah? Who is this baby?

**Sarah:** Oh hey honey *smiling* well that's what I need to talk to you about…alone… ***looking to the direction of the office and Max gets the hint***

**Max:** OK ***he nods his head and starts walking to the office***

**Sarah**: Ok kids let mommy talk to Daddy ok? ***standing up and putting the baby in the carrier in the floor*** keep an eye on the baby but stay very quiet so you don't wake her up

**Maggie+Brighton:** Ok ***they nod their head and sits down on the floor next to the carrier***

**Now, Sarah is in the office with Max**

**Sarah**: Ok, well I had a friend who was pregnant and today she was in **labor *she tried to hide her nervous look***

**Max**: Oh, so that's why you left early right?

**Sarah**: Exactly, and unfortunately, she passed away after the baby was born because she lost too much blood

**Max:** ***looks sad*** Oh, Darling that's terrible

**Sarah: *she makes a sad face*** I know, and she knew that this was going to happen so her last words were "Sarah, please take care of Gracie if anything happens to me" before she went into the delivery room

**Max: *he looks even sadder, even though he never met this Fran but he knew that she was Sarah best friend*** Oh, Sarah, I'm so sorry about your friend ***he hugs her* **

**Sarah: *she sighs*** thanks Max, so… you have no problem with having Gracie here now, since we both are her "parents"

**Max**: Of course not, I will love Gracie as if she was our own

**Sarah: *she smiles*** Thanks Honey ***they both kiss***

**Max actually kept his words, he actually did love this little Gracie as if she was their own daughter, but they still knew that Gracie was legally their daughter. The older children loved having her as their little sister and always helped their mom take care of Gracie. Every week, when they kids were at summer day camp, Sarah would visit Fran, bringing Gracie with her. It became harder and harder for both Fran and Gracie when they were separated. Fran would cry a little and then Gracie would cry and be fussy, like if she knew she was being separated from her mother which made Fran cry even more. But, one day, Fran knew Sarah was coming to visit her with Gracie… she waited….and waited… hours pass by and Sarah had not visited her that day, during the day Fran called Sarah cell phone but she didn't answer, she called her house, but she still didn't answer so she gave up and thought maybe Sarah had forgotten…or something had happened to one of her kids so she couldn't visit Fran and forgot to call Fran to remind her. Fran was still worried, so she watched TV and ended up watching the news. Soon, she finds out that there was an accident. She continued watching and found out that it was Sarah who had passed away in the accident. Fran started to cry and panicking when she thought maybe Sarah had gotten in the accident when she was going to visit her and that she obviously had Gracie with her but she continues to watch the news. Soon, they say that Sarah had a baby with her in the car but that the baby was perfectly fine, not injured and back with the family. Fran cries … a lot knowing she's never going to see Sarah ever again but also that she wasn't going to be able to see Gracie again**

**A year pass by…Fran continues her daily routines and had already started beauty school, every night Fran cries…missing both Sarah and Gracie…she would also look at some pictures of both of them. She knew that Gracie had just turned 1 years old…she celebrated it by herself…she would pray and whispers to herself what she would say to Gracie or Sarah. One day, Fran was going door to door giving pamphlets and samples of cosmetics. Soon, she rings the doorbell and a man who looks awfully familiar to her.**

**Fran: **Hello I'm Fran Fine

**Niles:** Hello Miss Fine, I'm Niles ***smiling…them both shake hands***

**Fran: *she completely remembers who this man was, it was Sarah's butler but she doesn't say anything. She was just about to talk about the pamphlets and cosmetics but she sees a baby girl who she knew was Gracie...her Gracie but she still doesn't say anything…Soon she sees that Gracie had fallen down, tripping on the last step of the stairs so she quickly runs in the foyer* Oh my gosh! *Gracie starts crying so Fran picks her up*** Awww its ok sweetie ***rocking her while Gracie cries and hugs her* **

**Max: *running in*** what's happened! – Oh**, *he looks a little confused*** I see you have gotten my little baby girl

**Fran: *she immediately knew that this man was Max...Sarah's husband*** Oh hi, well I was talking to this young man ***pointing to Niles*** and saw that this little girl was walking down the stairs alone and tripped ***Gracie already had stopped crying and had her head on Fran's shoulder, sucking on her thumb***

**Max:** Oh, well that's a first, my little girl here never interacts with other people before, and look at her now ***he kinds of smiles***

**Fran:** Oh ***she looks at Gracie and softly laughs*** I don't know… I just have this strong connection with kids

**Soon, an old lady runs in between Max and Fran, screaming…when she gets to the door, she turns around with a mad face**

**Old lady**: I'm never...EVER WORKING IN THIS HOUSE...AGAIN! ***she leaves* **

**Fran: *confused...she turns to max*** who was that?

_**Max**__: _Our nanny...or should I say our fourth ex-nanny ***he sighs***

**Brighton comes in, who is now 5 years old, wearing a plastic knife that looks like a real knife with blood...going through his head but when he sees the look on his father's face, he quickly takes it off and hides it behind his back **

**Max: *puts his hand on his hips* **Brighton? What did you do this time?

**Brighton**: I didn't do anything ***smiling...trying to look innocent***

**Max:** ooohhh Brighton***he deeply sighs*** this is the fourth nanny that has quit because of your pranks ***he frowns and has a mad look on his face too***

**Brighton: **But dad! ***walking behind max who was walking to the living room***

**Max:** No but Brighton!

***Brighton starts looking mad and clenching his hands* **

**Fran**: Uhh excuse-me, sorry to butt in but… That nanny did look a little too serious...Don't you think?

***max looks at Fran who was standing behind on the couch***

**Niles: *walks over to the couch and stands next to Fran*** Excuse me sir but I'm going to have to go with Miss Fine here

**Max**: Oh really? So you're going to believe this trouble maker

**Brighton:** But dad! She started to yell at me just because I was getting a cup of milk

**Niles**: Sir, you have to believe this young man… I once was in the kitchen with the kids doing homework on the table. They begged for milk and the nanny had yelled in their faces that they weren't allowed to drink milk

**Fran:** What? ***she sits down on the couch next to Brighton* **that is ridiculous!

**Brighton**: See! They believe me! Why can't you!

**Fran**: Now, now Brighton… it's not that you're father doesn't believe you ***she starts to stroke his hair*** He is just having a hard time with this situation…especially now

**Brighton: *he looks at Fran, smiling, then he looks down and sighs*** Ok, I guess you're right... ***he stands up*** Sorry Dad, I was completely out of line (that is what Max always said to Brighton when he was in trouble) ***he hugs max*** I'll be upstairs, in my room ***he runs upstairs* **

**Max: *has a shocked look on his face* **I…I...well...Uhh...How did you do that? ***looking at Fran***

**Fran**: I don't know ***she smiles and shrugs her shoulders*** I just love kids ***she looks at Gracie who was already sleeping in her arms*** Well, ***she stands up*** I better get going ***she starts to gently put Gracie down but she wakes up and starts crying when Fran starts to walk away but Gracie slides down the couch and runs behind Fran, crying with her arms up***

***Fran turns around***

**Fran**: Awww, Gracie its ok ***she picks Gracie up again*** you don't have to cry

**Max:** How did you know her name? I didn't mention it…or did I?

**Fran**: Oh, actually I saw in the newspaper ***smiling*** you're all over the place

**Max: *he smiles*** Oh, ok

**Maggie walks in through the front door with her backpack, looking all messed up, hair is everywhere, her clothes was all disoriented and dirty. Everyone looks at her.**

**Max: **Oh my God! Maggie what happened?

**Maggie**: I got chased by some bullies from school ***frowning, she limps to the couch, Max sits on the coffee table because Fran sits next to Maggie on the couch***

**Max: *frowning and looking worried*** Does anything hurt?

**Maggie: *she slowly nods her head*** my knee *rubbing her knee*

**Max:** Ok, I'll grab some ices ***he leaves***

Fran: Maggie, what actually happened? I have the feeling like there's more

**Maggie: *she sighs*** well there is… Some boy was making me kiss him but I said no, and tried walking away but he grabbed me, I try pulling myself away but he wouldn't let go and his friends started cheering him on, he tried kissing me but I kicked him and ran, I tried getting in the limo but they were almost on my tail so I ran all the way from school to here ***she looks like she about to cry***

**Fran**: Oh its ok sweetie, at least you actually stood up to him ***rubbing Maggie's back***

**Maggie**: I know, but ***tears starts to fall down her cheeks*** I was so scared, it was a gang of bullies against only one girl, something could've happened

**Fran**: But Maggie, think of what you did! You punched him, you did what you had to do and this was the first right?

**Maggie**: Yeah ***she nods her head and smiles*** I guess you're right

**Fran:** Now that's the spirit ***she softly laughs***

**Maggie**: Thanks ***she hugs Fran*** I never actually get to about these things since my mom passed away ***she looks down sadly***

**Fran**: I know how you feel… ***she also a sad look on her face*** but, I'll tell you what, I'll give you my number and you can call anytime so we can talk

**Maggie:** Really? ***she looks up to Fran***

**Fran**: Of course! We, girls got to stick together

***they both laugh* **

**Maggie**: Oh, one question, what's your name?

**Fran**: Fran ***smiling***

**Maggie:** Oh ***smiles* **Thanks again Fran

**Fran**: You're welcome Maggie

**Just then max walks in, with an ice pack**

**Max**: Maggie, sweetheart can you walk?

**Maggie**: A little but it hurts ***looking sad***

**Max:** Why don't I take you to your room and I'll ask Niles to take you some Advil and you take a nap

**Maggie**: OK ***she smiles*** Thanks Daddy

**Max:** Mhe ***he smiles, picks her up, carries her up to her room, leaving Fran and Gracie alone***

**Fran: *she looks up to see if she was alone and looks back at Gracie**She whispers**: Oh Gracie, I missed you so much ***she kisses Gracie's cheek*** I love you ***Gracie is asleep in her arms so Fran rocks her slowly***

**Max: *he walks down the stairs* **I heard what you said to Maggie, Thank you so much for that

**Fran**: Oh, it's actually no problem, I don't get to talk to younger girls that much, you know, like give advices, tell stories

**Max: *he sits down, next to Fran*** I know what you mean, She just misses her mother

**Fran:** I know exactly how Maggie feels

**Max: *he looks confused*** what do you mean?

**Fran: *she frowns*** I don't get to speak my mother that often…

**Max: *he saw from the look on her face that she was getting rather upset from talking about her mother*** Oh, I'm sorry Miss Fine

**Fran**: Oh, it's fine ***she tries to smile.*** well I better go **now *she stands up and tries to put Gracie down but she starts cry…again, so Fran continues to hold on to her and rocks her slowly ***

**Max:** You know Miss Fine, I can see that you are great with the children, you turned Brighton from a troublemaker to a nice, apologetic boy with just a couple of your lines, you talk to Maggie and made her feel like someone is actually there for her for advices. And Gracie here is not crying, and when she cries, you pick her up and she stops crying immediately. I was thinking maybe, could you at least take care of kids, till I can find another Nanny?

**Fran:** Well… I think I can ***she smiles at him…she knew she couldn't miss this opportunity, if she actually worked for this man, she was able to see Gracie everyday…she couldn't possibly let this go*** Why not, I think your children are adorable and such sweet angels.

**Max: *he smiles*** oh thank you so much Miss Fine, could you start today?

**Fran**: Oh, sure

**Max**: I can ask Niles to take you back to your place, to get some clothes, for the guest room

**Fran**: Oh, ok thanks!

**Hope you liked this chapter, of course! There will be another chapter coming on very SOON! Please review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**That night, Niles took Fran back to her place, and she quickly packed her things up and went right back to the Sheffield's house, and a week pass by, the children quickly bond with Fran and especially Gracie. Right now, Fran is in the living room, watching "Fraggles" with Gracie on the couch.**

**Fran:** ***she looked at the clock and knew Maggie and Brighton were going to be home any minute…soon she hears the door knob opening, so she gets up and runs to the front door. And the two kids walk through*** Hi kids!

**Maggie/Brighton**: Hey Fran!

**Fran:** How was school today**? *helping both of them, take off their jacket and hang it up* **

**Maggie/Brighton**: It was Ok ***she does a face***/ It was fun! My teacher; Miss Kyle gave me a cookie in class because I was being very good today ***smiling really big***

**Fran: *she laughs* **that's very good Brighton, now don't we all go to the kitchen, you guys can do your homework there and I'll make you guys some snacks

**Maggie/ Brighton**: Ok! ***they grab their backpack and runs to the kitchen***

**Fran: *she laughs…she goes back to the couch and by the time she gets there, Fraggles was already over*** Wanna go to the kitchen and eat some snack Gracie?

**Gracie: *nods her head and puts her arms up for Fran to pick her up***

**Fran: *she picks her up, they walk into the kitchen…the two older kids were already sitting down, doing their homework, so Fran puts Gracie in her high chair next to table and puts some cheerios spread out in front of Gracie so she could eat* **Ok, I'm going to make you kids some peanut butter sandwich, but what would you like to drink?

**Maggie**: Orange Juice please *still looking down*

**Brighton**: Milk!

**Fran**: Ok Maggie, but B *she puts her hands on her hips* what's the magic word?

**Brighton**: Oh yeah, sorry Fran, PPPLLLEEASSSEEE ***smiling really big, showing his small teeth***

***Maggie and Fran laughs* **

**Fran**: Thank you B ***she pours orange juice for Maggie and Milk for Brighton and puts it in front of them* **

**Maggie/Brighton**: Thank you!

**Fran**: You're welcome ***she grabs a pink sippy cup, pours some apple juice in it and puts it in front of Gracie and she starts making the sandwiches***

**Soon, after dinner, it was time for the kids to get ready for their bedtime, Fran took Gracie to her bedroom bathroom since Maggie and Brighton was using the other ones. She fills up the tub, with some bubbles and tries to find some toys for Gracie to play… now Gracie is happily playing and observing her little toys in the tub, while Fran washes Gracie's hair* **

**Fran: **Oh Gracie, you're growing sooo fast, I have missed you soo much

**Gracie: *she looks up at Fran smiling and picked up some bubbles and smears it on Fran's cheek and giggles* **

**Fran: *she laughs*** you silly girl!

**After the bath, Fran tucks in the two older kids (Max isn't home yet…he works late)…she goes back to Gracie's room and sees that she's in front of a small bookshelf..Pulling a book out and she looks around to Fran and puts her little book up**

**Fran: **Oh ***she smiles*** you want me to read you a bedtime story?

**Gracie: *nods her head, smiling* **

**Fran:** Ok then ***she picks Gracie up and sits down on the rocking chair, in the corner of the room. Gracie is sitting in Fran's lap, with her head on Fran's chest, starting to suck on her thumb***

**Fran:** Sweetie, don't do that… here ***she reaches for Gracie's pacifier and puts it in Gracie's mouth* **

**Fran reads the story with a quiet, soft voice but puts a little "drama" into her tone while she reads to Gracie. Max finally gets home but Fran does hear him. He walks up to his room, but since his room is right across Gracie's room, he hears Fran talking so he looks through the little crack, between the door and the doorway.**

**Fran: **They lived happily, ever, after**. *closing the book and looks down at Gracie who was already sleeping on her chest, so she gently stands up, still holding on to Gracie, she puts Gracie down in her crib* She whispers: Good night Gracie *she turns off the light before turning around***

**Max: *he notices that she was about to turn around so he quickly, but quietly runs to his room***

**Fran went to her room took a quick shower and quickly fell asleep when she got under her covers. Max had a hard time sleeping, he couldn't stop thinking about Fran, and how she was so amazing. With her warmth, love to the children, and how she brought the happiness back to the family. But, after awhile he fell into a deep sleep.**

**Months had passed and Max had a decision made**

**Max: *he walks in the living room* **Miss Fine, could I speak to you? In my office please

**Fran: *she was worried*** Uh ok *** she walks in his office*** Is something wrong Mr. Sheffield?

**Max**: Oh, no no, I just wanted to make an offer, I was thinking, the kids seems to like you every much and this is the first time that they are actually happy since …. Sarah passed away

**Fran: *she looks down sadly* **

**Max:** But, anyway… I was thinking if maybe, you could officially be the kids' Nanny

**Fran: *her face lits up with a smile* **Oh, Mr. Sheffield! Thank you so much! Yes yes! I would definitely love to do it! ***she is so happy that she jumps up and down and hugs him but soon she notices what's she doing and backs away*** Oh ***she blushes*** I'm so sorry Mr. Sheffield.. I didn't mean to-

**Max**: Oh ***he smiles…he loved it*** It's no problem Miss Fine, I'm glad that you are taking my offer

**Fran**: Oh, no thank YOU! Staying here, with yo- ur kids ***nervously smiles*** actually makes my entire day

**Max: *in his head: was she going to say you? Instead of your?..oh no, maybe not, she probably stumbled over the word. Oh man, don't you just love that smile?* *he smiles back*** I'm glad

**Fran: *she laughs* **Well, I better get back to the living room before Brighton and Maggie tear each other apart, over the remote ***slowly backing away***

**Max:** OK, thanks again Miss Fine ***he sits back on his chair, watching Fran leave***

**A couple months pass by, Fran has now been working for Max, has his nanny for 9 months. Sometimes over dinner, Niles would notice that Max wouldn't stop staring at Fran when she wasn't looking with a dreamy smile. He would ask himself sometimes, "Does Mr. Sheffield have a crush on Miss Fine?" Even Fran would do that sometimes, and sometimes, for a very short moment, they would both stare at each other with a smile. **

**It was an afternoon, and Max was getting to leave for a meeting for a last rehearsal of is new play. Fran was sitting down, at the table of the kitchen, reading a magazine, drinking tea and talking to Niles.**

**Max: *comes down the kitchen stairs*** Oh, Niles, which one should I use for tonight?

**Fran: *looks back to see*** Oh, Mr. Sheffield, I know you asked Niles but as my opinion, I think you should wear this one ***points to the tie he is holding with his right hand* **

**Niles:** I think so too sir ***smiling, chopping some vegetables***

**Max**: Ok ***he smiles, he puts it around his neck and stumbles over putting it on***

**Fran: *she walks up to him and helps him, she quickly does the tie***

**Max**: Oh, thank you Miss Fine

**Fran**: You're welcome ***smiling, tying the tie***

**Max**: You know Miss Fine, this Friday is the first night of my play, and I was wondering if you would like to come with me, as my Uhhh-

**Niles**: Date? ***smiling***

**Max**: Uh, yeah ***he nervously smiles***since C.C is taking her boyfriend

**Niles**: Oh! The inflatable one? Oh, I met him. What a nice man ***he laughs***

**Max: *gives Niles a sharp look and looks back at fran*** So, what do you think Miss Fine? Would you?

**Fran**: Oh, Mr. Sheffield, I would love to go as your….date ***she nervously smiles and her cheek gets red too* **

**Max: *same thing happens to him*** Ok then, it's settled, Friday night, you will be my date ***he backs away and almost trips over the stairs but then turns around and runs upstairs***

**Fran:** Oh my God, Niles! Can you believe this? I'm going to be Mr. Sheffield's date on Friday night!

**Niles**: I know, I know!

**Fran**: I just can't believe this is finally happening! ***jumping up and down***

**Niles**: well, I did see it coming

**Fran: *she laughs*** I didn't, but right now, I need to go pick out my outfit for Friday night! ***she runs upstairs***

**5 minutes later**

**C.C: *comes in, but Niles doesn't notices her, and she slams her cup down* **

**Niles: *he looks up quickly*** Oh, Miss Babcock, you scared me ***he does a mad face***

**C.C**: Niles, where were you for the last 20 minutes! Coffee doesn't pour itself in my cup you know!

**Niles: *he rolls his eyes*** Oh, I'm sorry Miss Babcock ***he starts pouring her coffee*** would you like some PMS pills with that? ***he chuckles* **

**C.C: *she smiles*** Oh Niles, Dear irons his boss's underwear Niles ***she laughs as she sips on his coffee***

**Niles**: I hope you choke on that coffee ***he has a stern look***

**C.C *rolls her eyes*** I can now believe Maxwell asked Nanny Fine out on Friday night, as his date instead of me

**Niles**: Well, I thought you were going out with Colon, I mean Colin

**C.C**: No, I just said that, I was playing hard to get with him, but it didn't seem to work

**Nile**s: Oh, Nice Move Miss Babcock ***he says sarcastically***

**C.C:** Can it butler boy... I guess it wasn't a very smart move ***she takes her cup and walks out***

**Niles**: well, DUH!

**C.C oso**: I HEARD THAT!

**Fran was just going to put her outfit for Friday night but Gracie starts crying **

**Fran: **Sounds like she just woke up from her nap** *she says to herself as she walks to Gracie's room, she walks in*** Awww, Sweetie ***picks her*** what's wrong?

**Gracie: *she just cries and puts her head on Fran's shoulder* **

**Fran: *she puts her hand on Gracie's forehead*** Oh my, it feels like you have a fever…this is not good ***just then, Gracie starts coughing…she knew the sound of that cough…Gracie wouldn't stop so Fran takes her to the bathroom, just in case***

**Gracie: *she wouldn't stop crying and coughing that she eventually throws up and Fran had put her in front of the toilet* **

**Fran: *she starts to get worried***

**Gracie: *when she stops throwing up, she puts her head on Fran's shoulder after Fran wiped her mouth with water, she even looked pale***

**Fran**: I better tell your daddy… oh, no..He already left…well it's just you and me then…lets go to the hospital Gracie ***she is still worried***

**Fran goes downstairs the kitchen stairs**

**Fran**: Niles, I'm going to take Gracie to the hospital ok?

**Niles**: Oh? Is everything ok?

**Fran**: I don't think so, she has a fever and she threw up…I better go to get her checked

**Niles**: Ok, Do you want me to drive you there?

**Fran**: No, its fine Niles, just keep an eye on Maggie and Brighton for me ok?

**Niles: *he nods his head***

**Fran**: Thank you Niles ***she leaves the house, hails a cab and gets to the hospital***

**Gracie gets taken to the ER and gets checked on by a pediatrician. Soon, he diagnoses Gracie that she has a virus and that it would go on its own if and if Gracie's fever goes up again, that she should a cool/lukewarm bath and take a children's liquid Tylenol to bring it down. After that, Fran makes a quick stop at CVS to buy the medicine and goes back home. Gracie was already asleep in her arms so Fran puts her down in her crib and turns on the baby monitor, in case she wakes up or cries. **

**Fran: *she walks in the kitchen, holding the baby monitor and finds Niles there***

**Niles**: So, how did it go?

**Fran**: The doctor said that Gracie has a virus and that it would go away on its own ***she looks both sad and worried and sighs***

**Niles**: you know Miss Fine, I've noticed that you have been very protective of Gracie

**Fran**: Well she is just a baby. *just **then they can hear Gracie start to whimper through the baby monitor* **Oh, that's Gracie, I better get her ***she accidently leaves the baby monitor on the counter and leaves* **

**Soon, Niles could hear Fran through the baby monitor too**

**Fran**: Awww baby girl, its ok ***she picks Gracie up*** oh, you have a fever again; well mommy will take of that ok?

**Niles: *he looks up at the baby monitor confused* and whispers: Did she say Mommy? **

**Fran:** Let's go then, Mommy will fill up the tub, with bubbles and toys ok? ***she says in a soft, happy voice to cheer Gracie up* **

**Niles: *in his head: Oh my God, she said Mommy to Gracie? What? Did I miss something? Well I'll find out very soon***

**Fran fills up the tub with lukewarm water, with toys, and bubbles for Gracie then she goes to her room to grab the liquid Tylenol so she could give it to Gracie when she gets out of the bathtub. Soon, her fever gets down a little so Fran takes her out, dries her up, puts her in her jammie and gives her the liquid medicine and read Gracie a story. Soon, Gracie falls asleep during the story so Fran puts her back in the crib**

**Fran**: Good night baby girl ***she gives Gracie a kiss on the cheek and turns off the light. Fran goes back to her room and had completely forgotten about the baby monitor***

**3 hours later Max finally gets home and Fran was in the living room watching TV**

**Fran: *she turns around and turns off the TV* **Hi Mr. Sheffield

**Max**: Oh hello Miss Fine How was your night?

**Fran**: Oh, that's what I needed to tell you about, Gracie is sick

**Max**: What do you she's sick?

**Fran**: Well she started crying so I checked her and noticed that she had a fever, and soon after that she started throwing up

**Max**: Oh no, poor Gracie. How is she now?

**Fran**: After that happened I took her to the hospital and the doctor said she has a virus but she's ok now, I just gave her a bath and Tylenol to cool her down and I also just put her back to bed

**Max**: Oh Miss Fine, I don't know what would happen if you were there, thank you so much

**Fran**: My pleasure, I just love that little Gracie ***she smiles***

**Max: *he chuckles*** who wouldn't, after looking at those big, brown eyes… just like yours actually ***Niles was just walking in behind Max and had overheard that and eyes bugs out***

**Fran: *she laughs*** really? What a coincidence ***she nervously smiles but tries not to* **

**Max**: well, I'm going to go upstairs and start getting ready for bed ***he walks up the stairs* **

**Fran:** ok ***she smiles and watches him leave and whispers**: Oh man, that was close ***she says as she walk out and into the kitchen***

**Niles: *he comes out from hiding in the bathroom, overhearing their conversation*** I smell something fishy

**That night Fran couldn't sleep so she got of bed, it was already pass midnight, so she checks on the kids, like she does every night and checks on Gracie too and was glad that her fever had gone down. She goes downstairs and decides to go on Mr. Sheffield's office deck and looks up at the sky with the moon and stars out. Niles couldn't sleep either, he couldn't stop thinking about what he had overheard that day about Fran and Gracie so walks downstairs, not knowing that Fran was awake too, he walks around the house but something stops him. He hears Fran talking, so he continues listening to see if he could figure out to who she was talking to.**

**Fran: *looking up at the stars* **Oh Sarah, I miss you so much, and so does the kids and especially Max but I'm just so glad that I'm working or him now, I can see Gracie more. After you passed away, I know that I wasn't going to be able to see her anymore, oh how I missed her Sarah but look at her life now!. She has a wonderful father, brother and sister and I have to thank you, for being a great friend to me, and taking of Gracie for me. ***she yawns*** Well, I hope you can hear me, I'm sure you are ***she softly laughs and sniffles***

**Niles: *in his head**: Sarah? How does she know Sarah…. Oh my god! She IS Gracie's real mother. But can it be? Sarah said she passed away? Uh- oh, she's coming ***Niles quietly finds a hiding place***

Fran: *she looks like she was crying, she wipes her eyes and walks in the house and goes upstairs*

**Niles: *comes out of his hiding space* **so it is true ***he gasps***

**Finally, Friday night comes, Niles still hasn't said anything…yet….Both Max and Fran were getting ready, Fran was going to wear a sparkly, black dress with her hair down, straight but nice and wavy. Max was just going to wear a black tuxedo. It was time for them to leave and Max was already downstairs, waiting for Fran. **

**Max: **Miss Fine, it almost time to go ***looking kind of nervous***

**Fran**: I'm here ***she smiles, walking down the stairs**in her head**: Doesn't he look sexy in that tuxedo!

**Max: *he looks up and his mouth almost opens wide, with his eyes bugging out looking at her and then grabs her hand when she gets at the bottom*** Oh, Miss Fine, you look lovely in that dress

**Fran: *her cheek gets red*** Oh, thanks, you look handsome yourself

**Max: *his cheek also gets red* *he chuckles*** thank you, well we better get going

**They get in their limo and finds her assigned seats at the theater; the front row, since max is the producer of this play. The play starts and it's in the middle**

**Fran: *puts her arm on the arm stand of the seat***

**Max: *still looking at the stage and puts his hand on the same arm stand and quickly notices that he is touching someone so he looks***

**Fran: *she looks down too and looks up at max who was smiling***

**Max: Sorry *he whispers and takes his hand away**in his head: Her hand is sooo soft **

**Fran: It's ok *she whispers**in her head: is it hot in here or what?**

**45 minutes pass by and the play ends, almost the whole audience stands up to applause**

**Max: It looks like they enjoyed it**

**Fran: Oh, who wouldn't! I loved it! *clapping too***

**Max: *he smiles and laughs* Thank you**

**After it ended everyone walks out and Fran and Max goes back in to the limo **

**Max: *opening his mini fridge* **Well it seems like the play is a success I think we should celebrate with some champagne** *pulling out a champagne bottle***

**Fran: **Oh, definitely**! *she grabs two champagne cups and holds them up so Max can pour it in and hands him his and drink together***

**Max: *not taking his eyes away from her***

**Fran: *kind of blushing because she notices that max is looking at her with that dreamy face of his* **

**Through the whole ride back to the house, they talk and talk, learning more about each other, well for Fran, ALMOST everything… since she can't say anything about her parents and Gracie. The car soon stops in front of the mansion**

**Max: **Miss Fine, I got to thank you for coming, it meant a lot to me

**Fran: *she giggles* **well thank you for inviting

**They stare at each other and no one says anything…their faces starts getting closer and max grabs Fran's neck with one hand and pushes her lips to his, they take a passionate kiss, not so passionate though. They pull away slowly from each together**

**Max: **Oh, Miss Fine *hestitating* I was intending to do that

**Fran: *she giggles again and her cheek gets red*** It's ok Mr. Sheffield

**Max: *he feels embarrassed* **well...Uhh… we better go in..niles is probably still up, waiting for us

**They go in together'**

**Fran: **well, I better check on Gracie and go to bed, good night Mr. Sheffield ***slowly walks up the stairs***

**Max: **Good night Miss Fine ***he walks to the kitchen and finds Niles, wiping the counter***

**Niles: **Oh, Hello Mr. Sheffield… how was the "date"

**Max: **Oh, Niles ***talks in a quiet voice so Fran doesn't hear him* **It was splendid! ***looks down at his hand which is rubbing the counter* **and you're not going to believe what actually happened

**Niles: *looks up with a happy…curious face* **something that I'm God willing happened?

**Max: *walks closer to Niles* **I kissed Miss Fine ***smiling, kind of shyly but proudly too***

**Niles: *he gasp and pats on Max's back* **Congratulation Sir! ***smiling***

**Max: **Thank you Niles…well I'm going to bed now…take it easy here Niles…take a night off…relax old man…good night ***he walks upstairs* **

**Niles: **He seems happy, I hope this happens more offend ***he throws the rag on the counter and walks upstairs***

**Both Max and Fran slowly still thinking about their "date", detail by detail like a movie in their head, while getting into bed…it took awhile for them both to fall asleep but they soon went to a deep, peaceful sleep…dreaming about each other…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**WELL WHAT DO YA THINK? HEHE, SORRY I KNOW I'M A LITTLE SLOW IN PUBLISHING THE CHAPTERS BUT I HAVE SO MUCH THINGS TO DO THAT I BARELY HAVE TIME TO WRITE, SOMETIMES I JUST GO HERE ON FANFICTION AND READ STORIES FOR FUN…LIKE MY RELAXTION TIME..WELL ANYWAY... DID YOU LIKE IT? I HOPE SO! I LOVE REVIEWS! DON'T BE SHY…TELL ME WHATCHA THINK... WELL IT WILL A LITTLE LONG TILL I POST THE NEXT ONE BUT I WILL TRY AS SOON AS POSSIBLE TO POST IT UP! **


End file.
